Cásate conmigo
by Derek Stott
Summary: Maka ha llegado a tener cuatro prometidos que ha dejado minutos antes de casarse, cuando descubre que su mejor amigo, Soul, se va a casar. Sentimientos que siempre estuvieron se vuelven mas fuertes, el único problema es que él no cree en ellos.


Catorceava vez

¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!

— ¡Maka! Baja ya está todo listo — la rubia caminaba por toda el pasillo de su cuarto. Su vestido blanco de cola se restregaba por todo el pasillo, se le veía el nerviosismo a la chica.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! — seguía repitiendo, sin casación, llevaba un rato mordiéndose las uñas en cualquier momento le dolerían. Miro la ventana, no se quedaría para ver el final de esa tragedia.

— ¿Maka?— sí, sabía que ella era la que más tenía que estar ahí en esa tragedia — ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Maka no está! — ya que la boda que estaba escapando no era otra más que la suya.

— ¡Demonios! — maldijo, al romper un pedazo del vestido al tratar de bajar de un árbol.

— ¿Cómo que Maka no está? — al cuarto llego una mujer abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, reviso todo el lugar con la mirada, — Ella no puedo haber escapado ¿Verdad?— susurro para sí misma, giro su rostro hacia la ventana abierta mientras el viento soplaba las cortinas.

— ¡Oh, genial! — sarcásticamente maldijo al bajar del árbol, medio vestido había pasado de blanco a gris, y por algunas partes se apreciaba el verde, no le dio importancia lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era apresurarse para salir de aquella situación.

Alzo su vista hacia su la ventana por donde había descendido, su nuera la miraba con la boca abierta sin poder creerse que la futura esposa de su hijo intentara escaparse minutos antes de casarse.

Maka por un momento no sabía qué hacer, la había descubierto, si algo había aprendido en la TV lo pondría aprueba en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Oh dios mío, ¿Qué es eso?! — señalo dramáticamente al costado de la mujer que ni siquiera se inmuto un poco, fracaso como todo lo que salía por el miércoles en la tarde.

—Maka ¿Qué esta pasado?— trago duro cuando por la puerta del frente salió la hermana de su prometido junto con la anterior dama de honor que había salido despavorida al no encontrarla en su cuarto. — ¿Que le sucedió a tu vestido? — juraría que si fuera otra ocasión se fuera reído muy fuerte al ver la cara que puso ante sus fachas, podía aposta que su cara no se podía estirar más.

—emm… yo… — su mente estaba en blanco, ahora ni siquiera se acordaba de los chistes baratos del canal 5. — Yo… — desvió su mirada la cual se convirtió en sorpresa — ¡Tsubaki!

—Maka ¿Qué pasa? Oh no… ¡Sube! — de la nada había llegado su mejor amiga, sin perder el tiempo abrió la puerta metiéndose en la vagoneta al cerrar sintió como un pedazo se había atorado, eso ya no importaba, ni que se fuera a casar con ese vestido.

— ¡Maka! — escucho sus voces y por el retrovisor vio como empezaban a correr atrás de ella, nunca pensó que ser perseguida por zombis diera tanto miedo, no estaba siendo perseguida por zombis pero aun así daba miedo.

—Gracias — le dijo mirándola de reojo, la pelinegra se notaba nerviosa pero aun no apartaba su mirada del frente, después de eso un silencio incomodo se instaló, se permitió perderse en lo que veía de la ventanilla, se sentía mal, realmente mal, lo próximo que pasaría seria alrededor de 60 llamadas hacia su teléfono móvil, disculpas hacías los invitados, regresar los regalos de boda, cancelar las reservación y por su supuesto la charla con Jeremy.

—Maka, umm ¿Estas bien con esto? — su voz tranquila resalto del sonido que hacia el motor, ella no dijo nada, seguía pensando.

Esta no era la primera vez que se rehusaba a casarse minutos antes, lo peor es que ya pasaba por la cuarta vez.

—Yo, no lo hago a posta, créeme — bajo su vista a su regazo, momento después sintió la mano de su amiga tomar la suya.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyare Maka — le regalo una sonrisa reconfortante, para luego regresarla hacia el frente.

—Gracias Tsubaki — Y la apretó más contra sí.

͠ … ͠ … ͠

— ¡Soul! Qué bueno que llegas — dijo la pelinegra al recién llegado, era aproximadamente medio día y la noticia se había esparcido, para entonces la rubia ya estaba en casa encerrada como niña buena en su habitación, que como buena niña berrinchuda no quería ver a nadie a pesar de los zarpazos dado en la puerta.

—Escuche que lo hiso otra vez — Hablo un joven con traje negro corbata roja haciendo juego con sus ojos del mismo color y cabello blanco, un apuesto hombre a sus 24 años sin duda alguna. — iré a hablar con ella — indico retirándose del lugar por donde había entrado.

— ¡Pero está en su cuarto! — señalo escaleras arriba.

—A escapado desde hace 40 minutos — Decía mientras caminaba de espaldas mirándola con una sonrisa, —No te preocupes la traeré en 20 — Se despidió con la mano y después retomo camino por la parte Oeste de la casa.

El linaje de la familia de Maka era indio, el terreno era medio kilómetro de diámetro, lo suficiente grande como para tener casa y todavía tener espacio para armar un campamento. Ahora ella se encontraba pensando en el domo que su padre le había construido a los cinco años, aun se veía el tallado sobre la madera "S x M" recordaba que a esa edad se quería casar con su padre, rio ante ese recuerdo, después él la lastimaría con sus acciones, a ella y a su madre. Ella la dejaría sola con él en esa casa para rencontrase a sí misma, estaría de paso tratando de encontrar a Gin Freecs porque ya había pasado 12 años de su partida y aun no regresaba.

—Con que aquí estas — reconoció la voz perfectamente, no quería darse la vuelta y encararlo.

Se adentró a la pieza, recargando sus codos en uno de los barandales, su mejor amiga lucia su corset blanco, esa solo era una parte del vestido que se podía separar del resto, un shot que llegaba más arriba del medio muslo, tenis y se había dejado las medias que podía apostar que tampoco se había quitado la lencería, pero ese ya era otro tema.

— ¿No vas a hablar? — sentencio, ella sabía que él la iría a buscar a ese lugar, era su lugar favorito en el mundo y en donde mejor se sentía. Si no lo quisiera ver, se fuera fugado a otro lugar, que de igual manera la terminaría encontrando, aunque siempre podía jugar al gato el ratón por un tiempo hasta que uno de los dos se cansara.

—Soul, tuve miedo — dijo después de un rato tranquilamente con un dulce tono de voz para sus oído, desde su punto de vista adorable, seguía teniendo maquillaje y todo su peinado en su lugar, aunque con unas hojas de árbol de mas, ya le preguntaría sobre sus hazañas al escapar en otra ocasión.

—Lo sé — Se acercó a ella, por su parte lo permitió quedándose vulnerable ante él — Tranquila — recito despacio, acariciando su cabeza mientras dejaba que se acostara en su pecho, la sentía tan frágil por lo que con su otra mano se posó en su cintura, era su mejor amigo había estado con ella por lo menos desde 15 años, admitía que no tenía planeado dejarla por el resto de su vida y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, sabía que su compañera pensaba lo mismo, o por lo menos lo asumía.

La cargo en brazos como una princesa para sentarse junto con ella en un banco de madera que rogaba porque lo sostuviera a ambos, la sentó en sus piernas y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos ocultando su cabeza en su cuello. Entendía que esa posición se veía un tanto comprometedora, los dos tenían una relación con alguien más, (No por mucho tiempo) pero aun así se veía pecaminosa la imagen, sus piernas desnudas brillaban con las medias transparentes y su mano posaba en una de ellas. Maka por su parte era muy bella aunque aún la seguía atormentando con su figura de "Libro" sin curvas ni nada interesante, aunque sabía perfectamente que era todo lo contrario.

Ojos verde ámbar, cabellos rubio cenizo (aunque ella lo odiaba) tez pálida con lunares en donde solo la hacía más hermosa y una figura de modelo, que aunque pareciera que tuviera problemas alimenticios, se mantenía en buena forma con una figura envidiable, sobre todo en sus piernas largas, sin ningún defecto ni nada que las arruinara.

—Soul… — su vista se posó en él con una mirada brillante por la iluminación natural en contrastes con sus ojos, si no tuviera experiencia recibiendo esas miradas apostaría que caería enamorado como lo hacían sus ex-prometidos. —Creo que ya debemos de regresar — le sonrió un poco dándole la razón, ella se bajó de sus piernas para tomar rumbo de regreso.

El regreso fue tranquilo, se tomarían caminando por lo menos 15 minutos, era agradable pasar el tiempo en silencio con el otro algo que jamás podrían hacer con otra persona, el tiempo y las circunstancias los había juntados como hermanos o tal vez más que eso, ni uno de los dos les importaba cuanto de su cariño cavia en un vaso, simplemente allí estaba y ahí estaría por siempre, el uno alado del otro.

—Toma — Dijo Soul lanzándole su saco — Empieza a brisar — Se sobo el cuello en un modo despreocupado mirando hacia otro lado.

—Gracias — se permitió sonar más infantil, ella sabía que era otra razón para taparla del frio, en unos momentos pasarían en frente de una casa en construcción, sonrió aún más, le gustaba que Soul fuera sobreprotector y debes en cuando celoso ante las miradas de otros hombres escaneando su figura.

El pareció quedarse en el trayecto por unos momentos para recoger piedras, que lanzaría como forma de distraerse aunque ella sabía que lo hacía para posarse de lado contrario a donde estaba hace unos momentos. El momento llego y también llegaron los chiflidos junto con algún otro piropo, aparto su mirada un tanto incomoda, mientras Soul mantenía su mano en un puño apretando su última piedra, si no fuera porque los otros tenían el doble de masa muscular y eran siete, sin duda les daría una lección.

Al llegar a casa estaba Jeremy junto con su familia que había dejado horas antes, abría una gran charla pero como las anteriores veces, Soul se quedaría en el patio esperándola.

Como las anteriores cuatro veces.

 _R. E._


End file.
